starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Maddox Graves
Maddox "Mad" Graves is a former combat engineer with the SDF Novithus Auxiliaries. By the age of eight his parents, who owned a repair shop for vehicles and mining equipment, had taught him how to use over a hundred different tools. This knowledge played a key role later on when Novithus became the subject of a organized raiding campaign conducted by a small pirate alliance. Being twenty at the time, he volunteered to the auxiliaries where he more or less single-handedly repaired and maintained weapons, armor and other military equipment used to defend the colony. Following the defense of Novithus Maddox had made a name for himself and was later shortly contacted by the SSOID who recruited him for Project Troja. Following integration into the SSOID he was sent across the southern, eastern and western quadrants of the galaxy to map strategic targets and other points of interests. His cover story, which in more ways than one is true, is that he enjoys travelling and further improving his techniques. History Growing up on Novithus right outside of the capital of New Hague Maddox learned early on how to work with tools. The workshop owned by his parents repaired vehicles, mining equipment and even weapons turned in by the occasional hunter. With a strong desire to become the best in his field Maddox would often time himself picking apart equipment and weapons before putting them back together. This often resulted in many late nights inside the shop where he spent hours studying devices. At age twenty he enlisted with the Novithus Auxiliaries, working as a weapon- and armorsmith while also repairing one or two APCs every now and then. During this time Novithus was under attack by a small pirate alliance who intended to raid Novithus and steal goods. Mobilized to respond, Maddox served on the frontline when he wasn't busy repairing gear. He earned the nickname "Mad" after tossing a wrench into the face of a pirate who interrupted Maddox during field-repairs of a broken down hovertank. When the rest of the SDF joined the fight the pirates were quick to turn tail, having lost more than they won. Having suffered minimal casualties and injuries thanks to Maddox's field modifications the Novithus Auxiliaries, looking like rag-tag mercenaries at the time, met the SDF marines with big smiles. Eventually as reports of the conflict came in SSOID director Williams took note of Maddox's name which appeared multiple times. He evntually managed to recruit Maddox for Project Troja and assigned the ex-soldier to work undercover, travelling the galaxy. Maddox, seeing no problem with the job, gladly accepted as the constant travelling allowed him to refine his skills even further while also mapping targets of strategic importance for the SSOID. Eventually Maddox was ordered to apply to the Terika-Belladonna Company to keep tabs on wanted fugitives Yanim Sidikan and Rask Vor'pangn who, while hailed as heroes by Zeruel veterans, were sought after by the Kanad Collective. The Death of Maddox Following an explosive mental breakdown in conjunction with Maddox revealing to the crew that he had in fact been sent by the SSOID, Maddox was subdued and put into holding onboard the Aurikha. Inside his cell he found a new friend: Rask. His former co-boss, now imprisoned as well, shared an escape plan with the disgraced gunsmith. Still plagued by his mental breakdown Maddox joined Rask after the latter informed him that Yuga and Vakarus, alongside a team of commandos, would be coming in to extract them prior to an all-out assault by the Kanad Collective. Assisted by several SULP workers still loyal to Rask the escape was set in motion while Vakarus and his warriors deployed on the ground with support from Kyrskada, a Kanad officer. On the snowy of plains of Rigel the two traitors raced towards their freedom when they were gunned down. Ignoring several otherwise-fatal shots Maddox pushed on untill Frosty managed to strangle him. This attack would then be finished off by Amy whom scored a headshot, causing most of Maddox's head to explode into pieces. This would be the end for Maddox. Project Repurpose & Project Doppelganger In 2382 Gunnery Sergeant Maddox Graves, one of hundreds of crippled veterans that had served with the various SDF auxiliaries, was enrolled with the SDF program Project Repurpose. Alongside him were other SDF veterans, territorial sheriffs and former police officers. All of those enrolled with the program were crippled physically in one way or another. In Maddox's case it was his legs. Destroyed by a pirate IED Maddox, a once proud soldier, was forced to rely on a wheelchair to get from point A to point B. With the promise of getting new legs Maddox happily participated and was subject to several experiments including 3D-printed biomechanical prosthetics and other state-of-the-art methods not yet publicly available. Eventually the program was announced as a failure and all participants received financial compensation for their participation. In reality the program had been a great success with the head researcher, Amos, having used Repurpose as a front for the SSOID program Project Doppelganger. Using this research Amos was able to further perfect the ideas of Project Rebirth which had aimed to create immortal soldiers. Thanks to Repurpose Amos had been effectively been giving complete access to individuals that would be cloned with each clone serving as a testbed for future programs. Maddox, as well as several others, would secretly be cloned. The clones would later be deployed on various assignments to monitor and infiltrate high-risk groups around the galaxy. Meanwhile Maddox went home to his family and did his best to carry on. Using his skills and the money given to him by the SSOID he was able to purchase advanced components and, later on, construct an exosuit as well as prosthetics to carry his legs. The Story of Gun-Graves Prior to being crippled Maddox worked at Graves Original Firearms- a family business passed down for generations- and a reputation among the local towns and villages in the rural parts of Novithus. He would later marry Vanessa Stridh, a skilled mechanic that had been hopping between planets. Aside from his business as a gunsmith Maddox was a reservist with the Novithus Auxiliaries. The two settled down and would later become the parents of three daughters that would have adventures of their own. In 2381, just two months after his youngest daughter Dominique was born, Maddox would be crippled by an IED during an anti-pirate raid. Media Maddox Helper Drone.jpg|Helper Drone Maddox Warhound Drone.jpg|Warhound Drone Maddox Family Home.jpg|Maddox's home on Novithus. Category:Characters Category:Scoundrels Category:Sails